


Yea 'bout that....

by Cloud9



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic shower sex, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud9/pseuds/Cloud9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a boring day at work the team is leaving for the day. On their way out they get a shocking surprise. Explicit just to be sure ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yea 'bout that....

**Author's Note:**

> This is MxM if you don't like don't read there are two smutty parts the others are non graphic this is my first story so sorry if it's bad and I'm still working on formatting tell me if there's anything unforgivable and I'll fix it

Reid sighed tipping back in his chair. It had been a long day with nothing but paperwork, but then again can't complain because it's not like we want things to happen. Seeing the others pack up he does so as well. Stuffing his books into his bag and straightening his desk for tomorrow. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he left for the elevator. Smiling as Morgan comes beside him and bumps shoulders with him. Everyone else crowding into the elevator.  
"So" says Morgan "pretty boy, what are you doing this weekend?"  
"well... there is a Star Wars marathon on so maybe that. What about you Hotch?" Reid questioned.  
"it's my weekend with Jack so I was thinking we would go to the park" Hotch replied. The rest of the group nodded and the elevator dinged. As the door slid open they exited and made their way towards the door. Reid shuffled around with his bag walking out the door not looking where he was going. When he bumped into something. The rest of the team looked on just in case it turned bad. Reid looked up apologizing but stopped when he saw who it was. "Leo!" Reid exclaimed with a grin. "You didn't say you were coming home!" His eyes sparkling with glee. As the others looked on curiously how Reid knew this strong man decked out in an army uniform.  
"Well" Leo drawled slow and sweet "if I had told you it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it? Now are you just going to stand there 'cause I might just die if you keep that distance sweet thang" Leo said with a sly grin.  
Spencer nodded and tried to keep a straight face " We wouldn't want that would we?" He said as he stepped over only to be swopped up into strong arms. Reid blushed and giggled and lent up for a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet because after all they were in public. "Wanna go home sweet thang?" Leo whispered into his ear. Spencer just smiled and took his hand then they turned and made their way down the street. Unknowingly leaving a dumbstruck team behind.  
"Did anyone know he was gay?" Asked Jen confused.  
"Nope, and something tells me he's no longer going to have that marathon now." Replied Morgan.  
"Oh, he's going to have a marathon of something..." Giggled Penelope while everyone else groaned.

* * *

  
When Leo and Reid get back to the apartment Leo pulls Reid close. Putting his hands on Reid's thighs enticing Reid to jump up. With legs wrapped around him Spencer nuzzling into his neck he walks them over to the bed. Laying spencer down gently he pins him to the bed breathing in the scent that's distinctly spencer, coffee and the the smell of old books. Getting up so he can remove all his clothing and let Spencer do the same. As soon as they're done he the takes in the sight purely Spencer feeling his cock start to fill. Watching as Spencer's face starts to take an interesting red from the starring. It makes something low in his belly stir, that no matter how many times Spencer has been in bed with him he's still a blushing virgin.  
Pushing Spencer back on the bed he starts to gently kiss the neck in front of him. Hearing a soft sigh of contentment he mover lower sucking on the pert, pink nipples. Giving little licks while gently running his teeth over it. Getting a shudder for his troubles he looks up to see Spencer flushed, eyes closed voice hitching as Leo brushes his fingers against the inside of his thigh. He turns his head and opens his legs wider and Leo is not one to turn down such a pretty invitation. Settling himself between Spencer's thighs smiling as Spencer give a small whimper from anticipation. Running his hands up the milky expanse of thigh he nuzzles right next to Spencer's throbbing member. Listening to the small needy sounds Spencer releases, his own cock is hard enough to cut glass. He swoops down and takes all of Spencer's dick into his mouth. Causing the man to cry out "Ahhh, Leo!" His hips bucking up.  
Leo hums his response causing the man to whimper. Leo pulls up and swirls his tongue around the tip and continues to take Spencer in deep while massaging his balls. Reducing Spencer to a withering mess hands moving to grip Leo's hair. Leo feels Spencer getting close so he brings a hand up and presses against Spencer's hole. Spencer jolts at the touch and feels blinding pleasure as his orgasm rips through him muscles tensing, hands tightening in Leo's hair. Gasping out "mmmm, Leo" going limp with satisfaction.  
"Babe, your little gasps turn me on so much." Leo groans as he touches himself "mmmm, where's the lube?" Spencer blindly feels around for the table next to the bed and fumbles around in the drawer drawing out what was asked. Leo settles back between Spencer's thighs and spreads Spencer's cheeks. Ducking down he starts to roll his tongue over the hole. Alternating between sucking and little kitten licks around the hole. Loving the way both of Spencer's hands wind their way to his hair, back arching. Almost silent moans leaving his mouth, his breathing having become erratic. Pushing back against the tongue rimming him. Already hardening again, while Leo has started to rut against the bed to relive some of the pressure.  
Using the lube he slicks up his fingers and pushes one in. Feeling around the soft velvet walls. "Do you do this when your alone?" Whispered Leo dirtily "Stuff yourself with your fingers pretending it's me" while he wiggled another finger in hitting Spencer's prostate rubbing the little bump mercilessly.  
"Y- yes!" Whimpered Spencer "b- but it never feels as g- good" adding a third finger grinning twisting then around for a while until Spencer starts to beg "Please" he whined  
"Hmmm please what?" He replied as he swiped over Spencer's prostate again.  
"P- please get in me" Spencer whimpered as he withers on the fingers inside him.  
"Dear Spencer I'm not sure if I know what you mean I'm already inside of you. You may need to be more specific." Leo whispers saucily in his ear while twisting his fingers again.  
"Ahhh please, I need you. Your cock in me please." Spencer cried out. Withdrawing his fingers he lubes himself up. Leaning over Spencer arms braced by his head ducking down to give a sweet kiss. Spencer delicately wraps his legs around Leo as he slides home. Then giving a hard thrust making Spencer cry out. Setting a fast pace as he thrusts grunting as Spencer clenches around him. It had been to long since they were last together he knew it wasn't going to last. After fifteen minutes of fast and hard thrusting Leo snaked his hand between them gripped Spencer's member giving it a gentle squeeze while biting down on his neck. Spencer arched as he came a look of bliss on his face while Leo fucked him through it. Leo cam shortly after collapsing half on Spencer.  
Rubbing his hand on Spencer's ribs in a soothing manner he waits till his breathing slows then gets up and heads toward the bathroom. Getting a warm wet cloth he went back to the room seeing a sleepy Spencer. Smiling softly he cleaned his beloved of all their previous activity. When done Spencer sighed softly reached up and pulled Leo down letting the rag fall off to the floor. "I missed you" whispered Spencer as he snuggled closer.  
"I missed you to sweet thang, no let's get some rest" flipping them over so Spencer was on his chest and pulling him close.  
"hmmmm" Spencer sighed out as Leo pulled a blanket over them. Slowly falling asleep to get the best rest either have had in a while.

* * *

  
Leo was the first to wake with at least ten hours of sleep. Content to just lay there with the warmth of Spencer over him. Stroking up and down his spine with one hand and his other laced in Spencer's locks. Spencer woke humming happily nuzzling Leo's shoulder. "Hi" Spencer said shyly as he blinked his eyes open.  
"Mornin' sweet thang" replied Leo with a loving smile wondering how he ever got so lucky. Spencer slowly sat up so he was straddling his lovers stomach bracing his hands against his chest. "Do you want some breakfast?" Questioned Spencer. Running a hand up Spencer's ribs he hummed delighting in the shivers. Slowly letting his hands rest on the creamy hips seated above him. "Darlin' it's been so long since I had your cookin' I'd love some" he replied.  
Slowly disentangling Spencer and Leo made their way out the bedroom hands joined forgoing cloths. When they made it to the kitchen Leo pulled Spencer back and kissed the back of his neck before letting go completely. Moving to sit at a stool at the island to sit back and watch Spencer work. In the end Leo had a very nice view of his lovers butt and got an omelet out of it. Spencer sat down in Leo's lap with his own plate and they started to eat. "That was your last one right? You get to stay?" Spencer whispered hopefully after they were done eating.  
"Yea sweet thang, that was my last term I'm all yours now." He said as he peppered Spencer's face with kisses. Laughing Spencer pushed him away.  
"Ok you goof I think both of us could use a shower" he said deviously winking while making a run for the bathroom. Leo ran after jumping over the couch to reach him. Catching him in his arms he spun him around then lifting him bridal style. Carrying him the rest of the way to the shower. They washed each others bodies with slow methodical movements. Slowly bringing each other off before retiring to the couch. Both having put on boxers and made popcorn ready for the Star Wars marathon cuddling. Now Leo is probably the farthest thing from liking those movies but watching the happiness in Spencer's eyes makes it worth it he thought. At the end of the seconded movie Leo lent down and whispered "I love you" watching Spencer's eyes light up as he replied the same. Leaning up to give a passionate kiss before settling down and watching the rest. They spent the rest of the weekend lounging and having lazy sex. On Monday morning they woke up to a blaring alarm Spencer groaned and slammed it off the only time he ever needs to use it is when Leo is there (frankly that's the only time he can sleep through the night.) "I need to get ready" groaned Spencer "what are you going to do today?"  
"Probably find a new job" Leo replied "come on, before you just stay in bed"  
"But your so comfortable" whined Spencer  
"come on sweet thang I don't want your boss to get mad at me" Leo winked getting up and throwing cloths at Spencer. Before making his way to the kitchen and getting his sleepy lover coffee and leaning against the cabinet. As Spencer comes in he hands him the cup and pulls him so Spencer's back is against his chest.  
"You sir, are a god" Spencer hummed out around the coffee. Leo just chuckles before pulling away to make breakfast. While he's at it he makes lunch for him too and puts it in his bag. And too soon Spencer has to leave Leo to his own devices so he could go to work. As he's leaving Leo throws him the keys to their shared car and winks.  
"Later babe" Spencer yells as he leaves out the door. The ride to work is uneventful and makes it to work right on time (with that in itself is strange because he's always early.)  
As he walks in his pace falters because everyone is starring at him. The first thing they noticed is there are no bags under his eyes and he seems a smidgen healthier. He clears his throat blushing from the attention. Morgan is the first to break the silence "well, it seems like our pretty boy, has a pretty boy" causing Reid to turn fire truck red. "your so cute" Penelope exclaimed "why didn't you tell us" "umm he... well... Leo has been away in the army and it didn't occur to me to tell you, he's been gone a while." Reid stuttered out. "it looks like you've actually slept which is surprising" Jen said with a smirk. "the only time I can really sleep is when he's around" Reid coughed out getting redder by the second. "Ok" Hotch called out "as fun as it is to see how red Reid can get I'm sure we all have paperwork to do" Reid sighed in relief "besides" he added "we can see that when we meet the guy." "what?" Reid squeaked "we need to make sure he's good for you" said Rossi. And that's how the day went and not once did Reid turn to his normal color especially when Morgan pointed out the bite mark on his neck. Though the second thing they realized is that Reid had a proper lunch and they figure anyone who can keep their boy healthy and happy can't be too bad.

* * *

 

When Spencer got back home he found Leo laying on the couch so he did what any normal embarrassed boyfriend would do. He climbed on top of Leo and hid his face in Leo's neck. Leo gave a warm smile and lowered the volume on the tv slowly stroking down his back. Slowly Spencer relaxed into his grip. "How was your day?" Leo whispered into his ear. Spencer once again turned bright red and mumbled the reply into Leo's neck. "I'm gonna need you to speak up if you want me to hear you sweet thang" laughed out in his southern drawl.  
"It was the most embarrassing thing ever!" Reid explained with a childish pout.  
"and whys that darlin'?"  
" I just can't even, but my team wants to meet you" Spencer said while rolling his hips down and sucking on his neck.  
"really? Tell 'um I'll be there" Leo bit out through the beginning sparks of pleasure. Rolling his hips up into the eager body above him. Letting the euphoria slowly slip into them. Later when they've cleaned up Spencer questioned "did you find a job today?"  
"yea I am now a bonafide fireman" Leo said in excitement. Spencer laughed straddling him like the other morning while leaning up and gently kisses him.  
" mmmm I officially have a big strapping fireman as a boyfriend, so proud" Leo just huffs out a laugh.  
"common sweet thang, it's time for some sleep" says Leo and Spencer complies.  
They sleep tangled up throughout the night. While Leo wakes up early and is happy to just make patterns on Spencer's back. His hand thoughtlessly moves down to stoke Spencer's butt and slips between those firm globes and massages the hole while the other slips down and stokes the inside of his leg. Lost in thought for a while when a soft sound brings him back. When he realizes he's drastically changed Spencer's dream. His thigh held tight between Spencer's legs, his hand flexing on Leo's shoulder the other bunching the sheets. Face buried in his neck making soft sounds. Subtly rolling his hips like he's not sure if he wants the friction of Leo's thigh or the finger circling his hole.  
"Leo" Spencer cries out in his sleep erection digging into Leo's thigh. Leo who has figured out the situation has become incredibly turned on. His own cock no longer soft and puts his hands on Spencer's butt and pulls him closer urging him to rut harder against his thigh. Spencer whining when the finger enters his hole grinding harder against the thigh between his legs becoming desperate. When Leo finds his sweet spot he jolts waking up pleasure coursing through him as he came. While Leo himself cums because of the thigh grinding against him. When whey come down from their high Spencer looks up disoriented. "Hmmmm?" He asks confused  
"You were having such a nice dream I thought I'd help out" said Leo deviously with a smirk hitting his boyfriends prostate one more time before removing his finger. Loving the way Spencer's hips jumped against him and the whine that escaped his mouth.  
"I think you broke me" Spencer whined  
"How could I resist with you yellin' out my name?" He asked while sucking a mark into Spencer's neck delighting in the fact his blush went down to his chest. Both of them being jumped a minute later when the alarm went off. Laughing Leo got up while Spencer groaned. Only getting up when promised a shower (very strictly a shower 'cause they have work and their adults and can control themselves (not)) and quite a while later they grabbed a quick breakfast and went their separate ways for work with a kiss on the way out. Spencer took the car again because his work is farther away while Leo walked.

* * *

 

When Reid gets to work he spots Morgan just driving in so he decides to wait. "Good morning Morgan" says Reid when Morgan is in range.

"Morning pretty boy, I didn't know you had a car I thought you took a bus" Morgan inquired

"I have been ever since Leo left a while back. We've shared a car for a long time, back when we were young we bought a car together. It's been with Leo on base because it was easier at the time. I could of gotten another one but that ones ours and that's the way I like it" Reid  explained

"Back when you were young? How far back are we talking?" questioned Morgan

"hmmm we met back when I was 18 and have been together ever since" says Reid as they entered the building walking over to his desk and pulling out folders. They sit down for work, paperwork just overflowing. Reid had no idea how so much paperwork needed to be done, they haven't had a case in weeks. Working steady past 12 O'Clock deeply engrossed in paperwork as someone perches themselves on his desk startling him out of his paperwork to look up. Seeing Leo with an amused smile on his face looking back at him. As the team watches to see how the scene will play out. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Reid

"I brought you lunch because I forgot to pack one due to 'unforeseen circumstances' " said Leo with a smirk watching Reid turn a faint shade of pink. "But it seems that you haven't even attempted to go find food" continued Leo staring Reid down while the others waited to see Reid's response to the comment. 

"You see, about that I was just about to sign this sheet and go get something" Reid replies trying to appease his lover. Leo looks down at the paperwork and raises an eyebrow.

"Darlin', there is no place to sign on that paper" states Leo slightly amused

"Well, it's a good thing you came today! I would have been looking for a place to sign forever!" replies Reid while leaning up to kiss Leo hoping to distract him. Leo leans in melting into the kiss parting a few seconds later ('cause they're at work and anything over G is a no no.) Laughing slightly Leo just shakes his head and stands up from the desk. 

"I need to leave now, my break is almost over" Leo tells him. Turning around he walks up to the spying team and asks "make sure he eats the food alright? Also on a side note we're free tonight if you would like to join us." Then turns on his heel and starts walking away towards the door. The team looks over at Reid to affirm the invitation was sound only to find his attention otherwise occupied. Tipping back in his chair to watch Leo's ass as long as possible while he leaves.

Hotch clears his voice loudly making Reid jump "We'll be over at 6 O'Clock" leaving no room for discussion. Leaving Reid red at being caught, though the rest of the day goes along without a hitch.

* * *

  
Later that day when everyone is back at home Spencer is helping Leo with supper. Well, Leo is making supper and Spencer is flush against his back. Waiting for the food to cook Leo turns around in Spencer's arms. "Do you think they'll like me?" Leo questioned nervously.  
"I don't think there's a way for them not to" chuckled Spencer. They enjoy each others company until Spencer's team shows up. As they're all doing proper introductions Spencer sets the table. All sitting down to eat Morgan asks "Pretty boy said you've been together since you guys were 18. How did you meet?" Spencer is the one to reply  
"well, as you know I graduated early and I went to Vegas I became the best card shark out there. And then I fell into drugs and it was a bad downward spiral. Then one day I met this guy his name was Leo. I asked him what brought him to Vegas and he said "I'm leaving for the military soon and I want to live before I die" so we spent the night together and one turned to two, then three, then all of a sudden we had spent two weeks together. He still had two left so we decided to make It work. He got me clean off drugs and convinced me to go back to school and make something of myself." Everyone was silenced knowing that's what love is supposed to be. The care they put into the relationship the way they strive to be better for one another's sake. They left that night knowing their genius was in good hands. And as Leo and Spencer fell asleep that night they knew nothing could be better.


End file.
